The present invention relates to a method of controlling operation of a processing system, for example a semiconductor or flat panel display processing system, and to a computer readable medium containing a program which, when executed, performs an operation for controlling such a semiconductor processing system.
Semiconductor substrate and flat panel display device processing is generally performed within an evacuated process chamber. Evacuation systems for the process chamber typically include a number of vacuum pumps and, depending on the nature of the process gases, a number of abatement tools. It is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,840 to use parameters such of the gas load on a variable speed vacuum pump to control the speed of the pump, and thereby reduce power consumption.